Coming Down With A Cold
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine comes down with a cold but hides it from everybody but Nadya and Sneaker help him out


**A/N**

 **I came up with this idea this morning since I had both Constantine and Sam on my mind this morning and when Constantine does the impression of Kermit, he sounds like he has a cold and tnem I wondered what if he did get a cold?**

 **Then I couldn't help myself writing it but I hope you enjoy because I like the idea.**

 **Constantine comes down with and gets a cold and gets a bad one, he hides it so Kermit along with Constantine's young daughter Sneaker help him out**

* * *

"What the heck-" Constantine asked sneezing as it was a typical morning in the Bad Frog apartment plus it was seven in the morning plus Sneaker was up as it was a school day along with it being Fall sniffling.

He'd refused to get his flu shot because he thought he could handle himself since he'd lived in Siberia and thought a cold couldn't get him down.

"Dadfy you up?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes, I'm up." Constantine told her.

Sneaker giggled hearing him sneeze because she thought it was funny because she was unsure if her dad was goofing around or if he was getting a cold going to get breakfast seeing her dad make himself coffee.

Sneaker noticed that her dad didn't sound like himself which bothered her but hiding it from him sighing and eating Lucky Charms making Constantine sigh because he wasn't feeling too hot.

"Okay little thief, time for school-" Constantine said sneezing making Sneaker giggle at this because it was funny grabbing her backpack and lunch bag leaving to get the bus making Constantine sigh falling to his knees.

Hector was stunned seeing his master sick but wondered if he was okay.

"It's okay, it's just a cold." Constantine told him.

He was putting on his furry hooded cloak but going to a certain theatre to cause antics but felt not so good knowing if his cousin knew he might not think he had a cold and doing impressions going to the front door locking it after leaving the apartment.

But he felt more crummy walking to Tne theatre but he was sneezing a lot bug wiped Tne mucus with a sleeve of his cloak making his way into Tne tneatre going to a vacant dressing room where nobody would bug him coughing but sneezing, feeling tired lying down going to sleep making He tor worry, getting Kermit.

"Why are you wandering around, oh boy something is wrong with Constantine." Kermit told Tne him seeing Constantine asleep which bothered him.

"We should let him be, and rest." Kermit told him.

He hoped that his cousin was okay because he was family even if he was a thief but was seeing his cousin awake blowing into tissues making him sigh.

"Constant, you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just relax." Constantine said coughing.

* * *

A few days later while at the theatre Kermit noticed something going on with his mischievous cousin because he wasn't himself wondering what was wrong with him because Constantine was always causing mischief or yelling at people so today they noticed that Constantine was quiet and sluggish.

"Something is wrong, with him." Sam told Kermit.

He nodded because Constantine was not like this wondering if he was okay seeing Constantine feverishly nod making Hector worry, nuzzling his shoulder.

He remembered a few days ago when he thought Constantine was coming down with something realising his cousin had a bad cold needing to be examined by a doctor if he would let him.

"Wait, he's sick?" Scooter told him.

"It looks that way, but he needs a doctor." Kermit told him.

"That's if he lets a doctor look at him." Sam retorted.

Kermit sighed as he was phoning somebody since Nadya can pick Sneaker up from school and bring her here knowing that she was worried about her dad.

Sneaker was stunned seeing her dad sick wondering if he was okay but heard her uncle explain seeing Bunsen trying to examine Constantine but he wasn't letting him do it.

"I know what might calm my Daddy down." Sneaker said humming Do You Want To Build A Snowman since she and her dad loved Frozen stunning Tne others but Sneaker grinned seeing her dad relax as Bunsen examined Constantine frowning.

"Is my dad okay?" Sneaker asked.

"He has a really bad cold, because he hid it." Bunsen said.

He was giving the Bad Frog a flu shot hearing him whimper making Sneaker worry because she hated shots knowing her dad would take longer to get better knowing she and Nadya could help him get better.

Later that early evening Constantine groggily awoke finding himself on the couch feeling out of it feeling an ice pack on his head seeing both Nadya and Sneaker there.

"Why do I feel like crud?" he asked coughing.

"You are sick, with a very bad cold." Sneaker told him.

Nadya nodded as he was drinking orange juice while she tucked him in plus Bunsen had given her medicine to help him feel better but Nadya had to find a way to get him to take it making Sneaker nod because she loved her dad seeing him cough up a storm making her worry.

"Ssh, it's okay little thief as it's just a cold." Constantine assured her taking Tne medicine making Nadya relieved.

After a week Constantine was feeling better making Nadya and Sneaker happy but they were seeing him happy doing karate but taking it easy


End file.
